Heat seal adhesive paper is available that forms a bond to itself or another material as a result of application of heat. Heat seal adhesive paper can be referred to as dry bond paper. Heat seal adhesive paper is available having a coating that, when heated to a sufficient temperature, forms a bond with another substrate. The coating can be applied by extrusion coating. Exemplary coatings include wax (e.g., paraffin wax), ethylene vinyl acetate, polyethylene, polypropylene, polyvinyl (e.g., polyvinyl butyral), and cellulose derivatives. Exemplary products that include dry bond paper include sugar packets, tea bag packets, and various types of process food containing bags or pouches.
A general discussion of heat sealing papers under the combined action of heat and pressure can be found in Robert H. Mosher and Dale S. Davis, Industrial and Specialty Papers, Vol. III-Applications, Chemical Publishing Company, Inc., 1969, pages 345-348.